Daddy Needs A Nanny
by Era Smalwill
Summary: Kagome is a 20 years old looking for a job. Inuyasha is a 24 year old single parent.Will one small child give each what they want, and unknown to them what they need. Inuyasha and Kagome
1. I Need A Job

* * *

This will be my first fanfic for Fanfiction

This will be my first fanfic for I hope you enjoy!

Daddy Need A Nanny

Chapter 1- I Need A Job

* * *

Hi, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I need to ask a question. Are their any jobs available?

Over the past few weeks I've said that over seventy times .You see I was just fired from my old job, and I still don't have my college degree being twenty years old and still in college.

You'd figure in Chicago there would be some job openings that don't require a degree,have good hours, and good pay.

There aren't.

Right now I'm living with my best friend Sango who shares an apartment with her boyfriend Miroku. To put it simple I haven't had good nights sleep in awhile.

Well I'm desperate! I mean how am I supposed to get my degree and afford an apartment at the same time. I'm not staying in a dorm with the fear of what I might find when I walk into the room. I'm caught between a rock and a hard place!

* * *

Kagome walked into a store with her best friend Sango ,newspaper in hand, looking at the help wanted section.Sango's voice long been drowned out by the thoughts in her head.

" So I was thinking a dress, but you know Miroku he would probably try to hike it up all night. So maybe I could go with…"

_' Cashier, no, fryer, no, dog walker, nope, car salesman, hello aren't they open to sails women! Florist, hey that could… oh wait that pay is way to low. High pay, Kagome high pay!'_

"Then again should I wear jeans?" said Sango picking up a pair of dark blue hip huggers.

_'Ok, personal toilet cleaner, Oh you've got to be kidding!'_ "No Way!" screamed Kagome throwing her newspaper in the trash in anger.

"Ok, ok no jeans! Jeez, don't bite my head off!" screamed Sango putting the jeans she'd been looking at back on the rack.

"Sango, what are you talking about?" said giving he friend a confused look.

"What am I…Kagome were you even listening to a thing I said?! We're supposed to be shopping for my date with Miroku tonight remember!" screamed Sango. Oops, she'd been caught.

_'Hurry Kagome think of something!' _she thought.

"Of course I was! What kind of a friend do you think I am!" she said. Trying to look upset and angry She put he hands on her hips and gave Sango a look that could paralyze anyone in fear.

"The kind of friend who can't lie for their life." Said Sango calmly. Of course Sango's looks could KILL anyone. Kagome sighed in defeat. This was the fifth time shed done this to Sango. If she kept doing this she'd lose her friend and her bed.

Kagome walked up to Sango and said, " I'm sorry Sango. It's just that finding a job is my number one priority right now. I can't keep living in your apartment. So if I'm gonna move out I'm gonna have to find a job." She couldn't have been more serious. Sango and Miroku were in their relationship pretty deep, and she didn't want to be a nuisance. Plus how on Earth was she gonna get any sleep with all that noise!

Sango frowned and looked at her best friend with pity in her eyes. She sighed and said, " Kagome maybe you don't need to look for a job. I mean, you can just live with Miroku and me until you graduate. This is your last year so it won't be to long."

_'How the heck am I supposed to say "Sorry but I can't sleep with you and Miroku making so much noise in the next room" lightly?'_ thought Kagome. She sighed and explained to Sango that it was the fact that she still couldn't prove that she could hold her own. Avoiding the topic of the noise coming from her two friends bedroom.

"Kagome maybe we should just go back to the apartment. I can wear something from my closet." Sango put a hand on Kagome's shoulder with a smile.

"No, you stay hear and shop. I'm just gonna go for a walk or something. I think I need to clear my head." Said Kagome. She turned around and began to walk out of the fasion boutique after waving a friendly goodbye to her friend.

Kagome walked through the park kicking a rock every now and again to try and occupy her self. She really time to think to herself at this point. She saw a small bench on the side walk through the park and took a seat.

* * *

"What am I gonna do? I really need a job. I can't stay with Sango much longer. My mother already thought I couldn't handle living away from home. If she saw me now I know exactly what she'd say." Said Kagome. She put her head in her hands and could practicly hear her mother's nagging voice.

"Are you okay lady?"

No, her mother's voice sounded much different. This voice sounded much smaller and childish. And when did her mother call her lady.

Kagome lifted her head out of her hands and came face to face with a small girl . She looked about four or five years old. She had long silver hair held together by two pigtails, gold eyes, and two triangular dog-ears on top of her head. She had on a Winnie the Pooh t-shirt and overalls.

"Hi, I'm Gina." said the child. She gave a big smile that reached her eyes.

Kagome smiled kindly at the girl and said" Hello there, my name's Kagome." Kagome then took notice that the child was alone." Where are your parents?Arn't they here with you?"

The young child known as Gina looked around and she herself then seemed to just notice she was alone. She looked back at Kagome with scared eyes."Where's my Daddy?" she said. Her lip beagan to shake ,and unshed tears formed in her eyes.

One tear slippeded out followed by afew more. Then Gina was full out crying. Kagome now comserned over the child knelt down in front of her trying to calm her down.

"Gina, thats your name right?"asked Kagome. Said child looked up with tear filled eyes and nooded slowly.

"Ok Gina, it's okay. Now do you know where you last saw your Daddy?" asked Kagome succesfully calming the child down. She gently wiped away Gina's tears and held the child's small hands. Gina then scrunched up her face as if she was deep in thought. She then looked back up at Kagome seemong to find an answer.

" He was talking to Mrs. Hakido on the phone by the ice cream man!" she said now excited to know where her father was.

_'Who the heck is Mrs.Hakido?'_ thought Kagome,but still keeping a smile. She looked around and didn't see an ice cream vendor anywhere. She lokked back at Gina and stood up. "Why don't we go and find your Daddy." said Kagome. She reached for Gina's hand which she took and they set out to find her father.

* * *

Inuyasha Takashi was trying to calm down his nanny's voice while speaking to her on the phone." Mrs-Mrs. Hakido, please I need you to _slowly _explain to me what your saying." he said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Takashi, but I can no longer nanny your child. She won't listen to me! I don't think I can go another day with her! I'm sorry, but I quit." she said over the phone.

Inuyasha almost dropped the phone! " What?! You can't quit! Mrs.Hakido I'm sure we can work this out. I'll talk to Gina. I can get her to.." he was answered by the dial tone of the phone signaling that his now Ex-nanny had hung up.

_'Now what? That's the third nanny this month! Gina dosn't seem to like any one of them. Wait it's not her fault! Gina's a perfect angel! It's those nanny's fault!'_ he thought to himself. Gina was his little girl no way could she be the way those liers said she was!

"Alright Gina, how about we.." he stopped talking when he noticed no one was there. His daughter was right there when he got on the phone!He checked the clock tower in the distance. That was over half an hour ago!

"Gina! Gina, where are you!?" yelled Inuyasha. He looked franticaly around for Gina but she wasn't in any of the close areas of the ice cream vender.

"Gina!" yelled Inuyasha taking off to find his missing daughter.

Tell me what you think. I havn't written anything in a while so I'm alittle rusty.


	2. Meeting

I have inspiration

I have inspiration!! I'm so happy, I finally have a beginning middle and end for my story! But I'm still going to take my time just to torture you! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting

" And then Mrs. Hakido yelled at me for coloring on the walls. So then I took her fancy hat with the feathers and cut it up. She said I was a bad girl and that she was gonna tell Daddy! She was going to but then when Daddy got home I cried saying she was mean and Daddy took me to the park to make me feel better. And then,..." This girl, Gina, keeps going on and on. I don't know why I'm helping her find her father. I've always had a soft spot for kids I guess. I have no idea what her dad looks like, but how many guys have silver hair. Then again she may get it from her mom.

Oh no, I'm screwed.

Deciding that she needed some answers on what Gina's father looked like she stopped her from her never ending story." Gina, what does your daddy look like?" Kagome asked looking down at the talkative child.

Suddenly Gina got a big smile on her face. "Daddy has doggy ears!" she said jumping up and down pointing at her own ears. "Their on the tippy top of his head like mine! Daddy even lets me touch them if I'm extra good!" Kagome smiled at the child's excited attitude.

'Gina's sure does seem like daddy's little girl. I wonder why she hasn't said anything about her mom' Kagome wondered.

"Hey Gina, what's your mommy like?" Kagome asked with a curious look on her face.

Suddenly the hyper happy child seemed to go away entirely. Gina looked down at the ground and seemed to hold Kagome's hand titer. It seemed that Gina's mother was a touchy subject.

Finally the young child spoke "Mommy's ugly and mean and doesn't like me or Daddy. She doesn't want to come see me, or play with me. The kids at day care pick on me about not having a mommy." Gina's eyes began to water and twice in the small time since Kagome met her she began to cry whole-heartedly.

Kagome felt a sudden pity for the small child. How could anyone not want anything to do with such an adorable child? She seemed to sweet and innocent when they met. So full of life. The crying seemed to only get worse so Kagome immediately wrapped Gina in her arms. Softly she smoothed her hair and whispered comforting words to the child. She had been in the same position. Her father had died when she was very young. She remembered the cruel words from the children that picked at her for not having a father. She remembered the words given to her mother about never remarrying. Soon Gina's tears stopped and the child hiccupped until she calmed down.

* * *

Inuyasha searched all over the vast park, but could not find Gina. His little girl was lost and all alone because he had to stop and answer the phone and didn't pay attention to her.

'Gina, where are you?' he thought to himself. He soon came to a halt when he saw in the distance his daughter being held in the arms of a young woman. Gina seemed to be calm but Inuyasha was far from it. Hadn't he warned her about strangers? He began to run towards the pair.

"Get away from my daughter!" he yelled. He saw his daughter smile and say something to the stranger. The girl put Gina down and she ran to Inuyasha with her arms open.

"Daddy!" she yelled as she hugged her father.

Inuyasha quickly put his daughter behind him and glared at the girl. She seemed surprised at this, but why should she be. She was holding his daughter! A stranger had been holding his daughter! What was he supposed to do!? Not only could she have hurt Gina, but she could have kidnapped her as well! Suddenly Gina pulled on his twitching ear and asked" Daddy can I go talk to Miss Gome'?" she asked cutely.

'Gome'? Who the heck is Gome' ' he thought staring at the young woman

Just as soon as Gina had calmed down Kagome heard someone shout" Get away from my daughter!"

* * *

She looked in the direction of the sudden outburst and saw a young man running towards Gina and herself. She felt Gina begin to jump up and down and she looked at her. Gina had a smile on her face looking at the man. She looked up at Kagome and said" That's Daddy!" Kagome realized now that young man was Gina's father and put her on the ground. She watched as Gina ran to her father and embraced him. It was kind of cute how her small arms clutched to his much larger body. She watched as he shoved Gina behind him and glared at her.

What the heck?! Why's he glaring at me? I was just helping Gina! The nerve of him!

She saw Gina say something to him and was just as confused as he looked.

Gina came skipping up to Kagome and grabbed her hand. Kagome had to bend down slightly because of the child height. When they stopped and she finally straightened her posture she got a good look at the man. He seemed six foot because he was a good bit taller than herself. He had long silver hair and two adorable dog-ears on the top of his head. He had honey colored eyes she knew she could get lost in.

I guess this is where Gina gets her looks. Gina finally spoke after her thoughts.

"Miss Gome' this is my Daddy." She said smiling up at Kagome.

To not seem rude Kagome stuck out her hand. She forced a smile hand said. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takashi" he said shaking her hand rather firmly.

* * *

Wacha think? With the hurricane going on I'm so glad I have an RV that has electricity! I haven't had electricity since 5:00 AM! 5:00AM!!


	3. Gina Gets Her Way

Okay I want everyone to know that I have just started high school so I have been very busy. Now I know that is no excuse for keeping this un updated for like….a year. I just want you to know people I actually HAVE to see every day nag me constantly o update my stories so I will begin updating regularly starting…….now.

* * *

"Miss Gome' this is my Daddy." She said smiling up at Kagome.

To not seem rude Kagome stuck out her hand. She forced a smile hand said. "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Inuyasha Takashi" he said shaking her hand rather firmly.

* * *

'Ok that's a little too firm there buddy' Kagome stood there with the fakest smile ever on her face. This Inuyasha fellow had this look that said 'Look out or I'll eat you' sort of thing. She let go of his hand and smiled as Gina began a very energetic and childish version of what had happened.

"…and Ms. Gome' smells much better than Mrs. Hakido. She was nice and we played on the swings, and then…"

Kagome was brought back when the slightly menacing man gave the small child a big smile and laughed.

" I see, now why don't we go home?"

"But Daaaaddy, I wanna stay and play with Ms. Gome'!" the little girl pouted and her father got a worried look. He looked at 'Ms. Gome' and grimaced then sighed.

Kagome stood there feeling a little awkward and out of place in the family's moment. When Inuyasha looked at her and seemed disgusted she decided it was time for her to leave. She cleared her throat.

"Well, I think I should get going. It was nice meeting you." Kagome walked away slowly.

"Nooooooooo!" Gina wiggled out of her father's arms; which left him in shock; and ran towards the woman. She clung to her jean clad leg and stood on her foot. She looked towards her father and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Daddy let Ms. Kagome come play with me at the house, pleeeeeease!"

Kagome stood there in shock, along with Inuyasha. Both had no possible idea on how to respond to the child's request. Kagome got down to the small girl's level and spoke in her kindest voice possible.

" Gina, sweety, I'm sorry but I have to go. I don't have time to play with you today." She put her hand on the small child's head.

Gina grabbed onto one of her pigtails and cocked her head to the side. "Why?"

"Gina, I think Ms. Gome is just to busy." Inuyasha spoke as he walked towards the two. He refused to have his daughter cling to a complete stranger.

"But Daddy…."

"No buts, and that is final." He crossed his arms and gave the appearance 'I am the boss obey me'…………..until Gina started crying.

* * *

The poor child was balling her eyes out and would not stop. Her father tried to comfort her but she refused until she could play with Ms. Gome' as she put it.

The young woman finally stood and sighed. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and gave him a look as if she were saying 'Just give up.'

Inuyasha knelt down before the crying girl and held her; rubbing her back. He soothed his daughter till her wails were reduced to sniffles and hiccups. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and held her nose.

"Blow." Gina gave a small child like blow that sounded almost cartoonish and continued to sniffle.

Inuyasha sighed and stood up with his daughter in his arms. He looked at this Kagome person and spoke to her in an actual conversation for the first time since their encounter.

"Would you…like to some over…tomorrow if your not to busy. Gina will have a fit if you don't." He looked at his little girl who was looking at Kagome with hopeful eyes.

Kagome sighed and thought for a moment.

'I have an interview tommorow mornig so I could possibly get there by one. Gina is so cute and her father looks like he could barely tke it."

Kagome smiled and walked towards the two and rubbed Gina's back along with her father and said,

"I would be delighted."

"Yay!" The child's tears seemed to vanish as she hugged a now surprised Kagome. Kagome hugged her back and looked at Inuyasha.

"What time would suit you Mr. Takashi?"

Inuyasha walked over to them and took back his daughter. "One suits well enough for me."

She smiled. "Perfect, where shall we meet?"

"I'll pick you up." He wasn't stupid enough to give his address to a total stranger.

"Alright, I'll be at the auto store downtown."

"I'm so happy Ms. Gome!" Gina flashed such a big smile; Kagome was sure her face would crack.

"Me to Gina, me too."

* * *

Okay I will probably post the next chapter soon, but I want to point out I will be going to Disney land for three days and probably won't update for awhile after that so I can catch up with my school work ( I'm not to sure if there will be and internet connection there or not). If I can post it sometime between then; then I will.

Ta Ta, Era Smalwill


End file.
